The present invention relates to a method of optimizing a chemical reaction in a plate-type open reactor constituted by a stack of plates defining between them at least one block having a reaction chamber and two side chambers for circulating a heat-exchange utility fluid.
Attempts are being made at present to optimize the running and to improve the yield of chemical reactions in general, which reactions are usually implemented in batch type reactors, i.e. reactors that operate discontinuously, comprising vessels in which determined quantities of reagents are placed and mixed together, and subsequently subjected to environmental conditions (pressure, temperature, pH, etc.) optimized for promoting the reactions.
A major drawback of such reactors is the difficulty of removing the heat produced by a reaction, which puts constraints on controlling and optimizing the reaction.